


Insanity

by KAZ_80Q3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, Good Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Good Deceit Sanders, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, My First Work in This Fandom, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ_80Q3/pseuds/KAZ_80Q3
Summary: What if there was more to King Creativity's split. What if Logan and Deceit were the oldest sides.What if a banished side came back with vengence.What if........
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	1. Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that has been floating around my head cause I can't personally see that Patton would be the bad guy or split Creativity, so what if there was another Morality who had gone insane and was banished? Well some how I managed to make this monstrosity. I also called Deceit Dexter because......I have no reason. Enjoy.

The whole Mindscape was dark and silent. Not the pleasant kind of silent, the type when you would curl up on a sofa and read a book. But the kind that sends shivers down your spine and tells you that something bad is about to happen. The silence had been hanging over the sides for a couple days, ever since.....He showed up. In reality it should have been impossible for Him to come back, Logan and Decei- sorry Dexter had seen to that almost 20 years prior. However, they should have know that He would never give up and that when He did return....well, they never imagined that it could have been this bad. 

"Logan, can you wake up the others for me," Logan looked up from the book he had been reading, Dexter was standing in the makeshift kitchen Roman and Remus had thrown up hastily before they went to bed. Logan nodded and placed his book down carefully, before he headed up the stairs to the other sides bedrooms. The first door he stopped at was Pattons, he hesitated, his fist frozen in the act of knocking, soft sobbing could be heard from the other side of the light blue door. The past few days had been hard on all of them, but it had hit Patton hardest, now knowing that his predecessor had tried to harm his host and had done awful things to his friends went against everything Morality (and the others) stood for. Logan shook his head sadly, if Patton knew how awful He had been, Patton would be in a worse state. Logan sighed, he didn't know what he could do to make Patton feel better, so he crossed the hall and made his way over to the purple door opposite Pattons. This time Logan did knock, within seconds, the purple-hoodie clad side, opened the door. It didn't take a genius to realise that Virgil had had next to no sleep that night, which wasn't really a surprise, Logan was pretty sure none of them had actually slept. Virgil didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking at Logan with tired eyes, his eyeshadow more pronounced and his hair a mess. "Dexter said breakfast is ready..." Virgil nodded and pulled his hoddie strings, something he only did when agitated. Logan cleared his throat awkwardly, "I think Patton would....appreciate it if you...." Logan struggled to express his concern over Patton but Virgil nodded, "I'll look in to it," he whispered, before nudging past Logan and heading for the dad sides room, Logan let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. That was the first time Virgil had spoken since realising....anyway, he still had to 'wake' up the twins and get through the rest of the day before he could worry about what to do next. 

It had been surprisingly easy to get Roman and Remus out of their respected rooms. This whole ordeal had pushed the twins closer then they had been since The Split, they also didn't speak much, but it was easier to get them to talk then it was Virgil and Patton-who had come down a few minutes later with Virgil, eyes hiden by the hood of his cat cardigan that usually hung round his shoulders. Patton didn't talk and was extremely clingy, none of them minded though. If Patton found comfort in being with them, then what was there to mind. Patton felt like this whole thing was his fault, no matter how many times the others told him it was literally impossible he caused any of this. It was really Logans fault, but whenever Logan said this Dexter glared at him. Dexter had been around as long as Logan and before The Split they even had a decent friendship, if it was Logans fault then it was just as much Dexters, this argument went round and round, the other four sides not saying a word as the two oldest sides blamed themselves for everything. However, that morning, there was no arguments or chatter at the breakfast table. They were all lost in there thoughts, trying and failing to process the utter catastrophe that had been the last couple of days, while also trying their best to keep Thomas running some what like normal. Yes, Dexter was more busy then he had ever been before, as Thomas was lying to all his friends and family that he was fine, and he was having to work hard as Self Preservation to make sure that Thomas continued to eat and function, and when Thomas began to question why he should continue, Logan stepped up and explained that it was logical, however it was difficult to make Thomas carry on, get up each day, live to some extent, rather then give up like He wanted. For while the other sides still took part in Thomas' functions, He didn't have complete control over the Mindscape and everything else. But it was getting more and more difficult, if the sides gave up, what chance did Thomas have? So Dexter continued to lie and Logan continued to try be four sides at once as they exchanged the odd glance. Wondering how long this could go on for.


	2. Origins (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened when King Creativity split?  
> And what role does Morality play in all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Rereading my last chapter just made me realise I can't write. So strap your selves in for the next chapter.

20 years ago

The four sides of Thomas' personality had recently celebrated their Hosts 10th birthday and things were far from peaceful in the Mindscape. Dexter (Deceit and Self Preservation) and Logan (Logic and Instict) were becoming worried. Their younger 'brother' ('they were metaphysical begins they couldn't have 'brothers' as Logan had said frequently(it didn't stop him from calling them brothers though)) had been acting weird. 

Felix was Thomas' Morality, but he saw everything too black and white. While the other two knew exactly what their jobs were - making sure Thomas didn't do anything stupid or reckless, telling lies to get out of situations (Dexter) and being Thomas' rational thinking, making sure Thomas didn't forget the simple things like breathing and sleeping (Logan) - but Felix's job was more obscure, deciding what was right and wrong, and being both Thomas' positive emotions as well as negative. But wha Felix had been acting oddly around King Creativity, he always frowned at Creativity's more unsavory comments which Logan and Dexter both laughed off. Thomas was a growing boy, it's not like his thoughts were all going to be as clean as a whistle,

("why is it as clean as a whistle? With all the people who blow into it, it would be covered in germs and completely unsanitary, in fact-"  
"It's a metaphor Logan, and it's not referring to a physical whistle but the sound a whistle makes")

But it seemed to be really bothering their younger brother. He would burst out in unprovoked bouts of rage, which only Logan could calm him down from. Felix didn't seem to trust Dexter either now, and Dexter would never say how much that hurt him. So Logan was rushing around the Mindscape, trying to stop Felix from killing the others. However it all really changed after a new side manifested, Thomas had been experiencing random bursts of anger and was worried about his schooling and life in general, so this new side was anxiety and Felix took an instant dislike to this new side, not liking the fact that Virgil (as he had introduced himself as) seemed to be rather negative. While Logan calmed down Felix from his rage, Dexter would be comforting Virgil from the hundredth panic attack he had since joining them. Overall, it wasn't the perfect place to be.

It had been weirdly overcast in the Mindscape since Felix had said he wanted to play with Creativity, that had been nearly a week ago, and while Felix disappeared often, King always showed up every few days his absences hadn't gone unnoticed. Logan, Dexter and Felix were huddled up on the couch in the sitting room that existed in Thomas' mind. Virgil had fallen asleep, his head resting on Dexters lap while his feet were thrown over Logans lap.  
"Have you seen King around recently", asked Logan looking up from the book he had been reading, Dexter started out of his daze and looked at Logan,  
"I haven't seen him since Felix wanted to go on a quest with him", Dexter replied nochalantly, obviously not worried about the shenanigans the two younger sides got up to. Logan furrowed his brow. To his knowledge, Felix had never wanted to play with Creativity, not liking the villains Creativity liked to vanquish.  
"Doesn't that seem even the slightest bit odd to you?" Dexter opened his mouth to reply, when all the blood drained from his face, the scales a stark difference to his pale skin,  
"Felix was ranting about these...weird things a couple of weeks ago, I didn't think anything of it but...." Dexter wouldn't meet Logans eye, Logan gulped,  
"Dex, what did he say" Dexter didn't answer, his face went even paler if that was possible,  
"I know where they are," and, pausing only to settle Virgils head on the couch, Dexter took of down the hallway.

Logan caught up with Dexter outside of Creativity's room. Dexter was breathing heavily and staring at the closed door, Logan touched Dexters arm gently to bring out of what ever terrifying thoughts the Deceitful side had been thinking,  
"You wait here, I'll go first", Logan took a deep breath and went in. The first thing that struck the Logical side was that the normal warm and sunny space of Creativity's mind (that looked like a scene from a Disney movie), was dark and twisted. It was like a hurricane had swept through the entire room, uprooting trees and crumbling castles. With the door closed, the room had desended into semi-darkness making it difficult for Logan to see what's in front of him. 

The room was eerily quiet, but the further he ventured into the room, the more aware Logan became of a sound. It sounded like shuffling, and there was an occasional noise that sounded like someone (or something) trying to stifle a sob. The noise was coming from what Logan guessed was a hollow log, so carefully and cautiously, Logan approached the log. 

A loud snapping noise from under his foot made him flinch, the sound echoing through out the destroyed room. Logan bent down and picked up two halves of gold metal. Logan frowned and turned the broken object around in his hand when he nearly dropped it in shock. "What have you done Felix," whispered Logan. A cruel voice from behind him, made the Logical side turn round,  
"Oh Logie, you have no idea".  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about the plot or characters, I'll try to either address it in future chapters or I'll reply to comments. Anyway on another note, I actually wrote another chapter. I'm so proud of my self. Stay tuned.


	3. Origins (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little darker. Just incase you have any triggers. But I don't really know.  
> P.s. I still can't write :/

Logan took in the appearance of his little brother, instead of the neat white t-shirt and black jeans, Felix was dressed up in a black shirt and slacks with a bright orange tie that seemed to glow with an impossible light. But Felix's attire wasn't the worst part. Instead of the dark chocolate brown eyes of their host, Moralitys eyes were the same blinding orange as his tie, they sparkled with Insanity. Logan stood in a protective stance in front of the two figures huddled in the log. "Felix...?" Asked Logan cautiously. The Logical side knew that, yes, this was Felix, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it, "what's happened," Felix smiled. But it wasn't the normal sweet smiles he used when he was happy, no it was a twisted, evil smirk that sent shivers down Logan's spine, however Felix said nothing, walking towards Logan with an unfamiliar swagger in his step, he stopped less then a metre away from where Logan was standing. He plucked the dented metal from Logans hands and looked at it with a raised eyebrow, "well isn't that ironic", murmured Felix chucking the two halves of the crown over his shoulder. As the two halves of the crown settled on the dusty floor, Logan watched as the gold drained from the crown.... replaced by red and green.

Logan's face fell as the gravity of the situation hit him, Logan looked at Felix in horror, he watched as betrayal flickered across Felixs face, before anger took its place, "I thought you would be proud of me, I got rid of the bad. Now Thomas will be good... I did this for you!" Yelled Felix, angry tears filling his eyes, "I thought this was what you wanted!" Felix took a step forward, causing Logan to flinch back. Logan stood his full hight and pushed down all his fear, "Felix, I didn't want this. This is wrong. This isn't what Morality is all about, this...this is Insanity," pure rage crossed Felix's face, the Mindscape began to shake, Logan was terrified. "Fine, maybe I am Insane, but this is what's best for Thomas. And as soon as you lose your perpose you'll be joining be joining them." Felix cast a hand in the direction of the two people, " Don't think Dexter or the new side are safe Logie, they are just as harmful as He was" with that Felix vanished. Leaving Logan with tears streaming down his face.

For a couple of minutes all Logan could do was stand there and cry. But sobbing from behind him drew him out of the pit of self misery that he was drowning in. He looked back inside the hollow log to see two small figures in more detail. The one with the green sash, was holding the one with a red sash protectively, "hello," said Logan softly. He winced when both of the figures flinched. Green looked up at Logan, and seemed to relax minutely, "I promise I won't hurt you, but you need to come out," Logan watched as Red held tighter to Green, Green whispered something to Red and they both began to shuffle out of the log. Seeing them out in the open made Logans heart stall. The boys were almost identical to King, the sashes and colours were a bit of both. King had worn a red sash like one of the boys and a black out fit like the other. Logan couldn't believe that Feli- no He didn't deserve a name, not after ultermatly killing and (if the bruises and blood on the boys faces are anything to go by) torturing one of their own. 

"Do you remember me?" Asked the Logical side, after seeing the small shakes of their heads, Logans heart broke a little more Yes, he and king hadn't always gotten along but he was escentually a brother to him. "My name is Logan, what's yours?" They may not have names but Logan couldn't keep calling them Green and Red. Green paused for a moment head cocked to the side in thought, "Remus" the boy said quietly, "Roman" whispered the other boy. "Can I come closer?" Remus nodded, but clutched at his....brother? Logan knelt down besides the two aspects of Creativity and gently picked up the boys, they looked probably around the age of five, Logan being mature and older, looked around sixteen, because of all the things he had to do around the Mindscape he grew up quicker then the others. He had never been so relieved of his extra hight. If he looked 12 like Dexter, Logan wouldn't be able to pick up both of the boys. Roman clung onto him immediately, sobs wracking his body. Remus had more distrust towards Logan, which he could understand. Knowing...Him, Logan knew that Roman was the 'pure' side of Creativity because he was wearing white opposed to Remus' black outfit, so He would of cause be harsher to the 'dark' Creativity because in His opinion, Remus was evil and bad. But after some reassurance. Remus let himself feel all the pain he had been in during for...how long? Hours? Days? God, Logan was a terrible person. He hadn't even thought to check on Creativity. He knew Felix the best he should have realised something was off almost imeadiatly. Logan kept up the continues torrent of self-hatred all the way back to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter?? I'm on a role. Stay tuned guys, gals and nonbinary pals.


	4. Origins (part three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter is crap. Honestly not my best work. But I hope you like it, even though it doesn't make sense.Enjoy.

By the time Logan got to the door, he was worn out. Carrying two unconscious five year olds was hard work. Especially when the terrain he was hiking through wasn't disigned for his sensible shoes. He almost weeped at the sight of the door. However, both his hands were full. He just hoped Dexter had listened to him and stayed at the door. "Dex, could you open the door please?" Immediately the door swung open and a concerned side stood opposite him. Dexters mismatched eyes widened in shock at the sight of the two young sides in Logans arms, "who are they?" Asked the Deceitful side, Logan sighed sadly as he shoehorned Remus into Dexters arms, "say hello to the new Creativities".

"- it's all my fault, if I had told you sooner or actually realised, then it might be all right. Oh God. I really messed up. Is it all my fault? Of cause it's all my fault. I messed up-"  
"Dexter...breath." After Logan told Dexter everything that happened, they collected Virgil (who had woken up alone and had had a panic attack that took four minutes to calm him down from, something else Dexter blamed himself for) and headed deep into Thomas' subconscious in hope that He wouldn't be able to find them. So now they were walking down the seventh identical hallway with two sleeping five year olds and a seven year old who was clenching tightly onto Dexters cape. "What's going to happen?" Asked Virgil, fear and confusion clear in his tone. Logan smiled kindly to the young side, not finding it necessary to disturb him any more then they already had, "we're going to go somewhere really safe, then when everything's better, we will all go home," Logan knew that Dexter could litrally taste the lies falling from his mouth, but what else could Logan say? Virgil's trait was Anxiety, there was no need to worsen that anxiety. Logan knew that there would be no happy ending. It was only Logical.

It took ten minutes for Logan to finally agree that the spot they had chosen was safe. But his one condition is that no one left his sight. That was fine with the others. The twins were basically catatonic, Virgil was tired from all the walking, and Dexter wanted comfort from his older brother. So they all huddled up on the sofa Logan materialised, and sat there the whole night through. Logan looked at his siblings. Old and new and tried to think what he could do. As He had demonstrated, sides couldn't die so that ruled out that option for Logan. The only logical out come was to banish Him deep into Thomas darkest forbidden parts of mind. But how? Logan carded his hand through Dexters hair. Thomas had to have a Morality, didn't he? So if - when, he got rid of Him, would another Morality appear? What if the new one was as bad as Him? Logan had to protect the others somehow. Well, Morality excepted the good, so if Logan took Roman and left Remus and Virgil with Dexter, the next Morality wouldn't find and harm them, they were hidden in the subconscious. That could work. Logan looked down at the twins, who had curled protectively together, it would be cruel to pull them apart. But he would do what he had to. To function properly, Thomas needed sides who weren't stuck in the subconscious, but as soon as the others left, He would be able to find them. Logan gently slid himself our from under Dexter and pulled the 'pure' Creativity out of his brothers embrace. Tears began falling down Logan's face. If he ever met his brothers again. They are going to hate him. But he would have to live with that.

Logan carefully entered his old living space and flinched as he caught sight of a flash of Orange, "Logie, you came back. I knew you would. It is the most logical option." He smiled a bright smile that made Logan want to punch him. He had basically murdered his brother and had threatened his remaining siblings. Logan forced a smile, unconsciously pulling Roman closer to his chest. "I understood what you meant...Felix" Logan barely managed to chock out His name, "the others...they are corrupting Thomas. So I grabbed the good Creativity and ran before they could corrupt me to," Logan was glad He had never been too observant, or else He would have been able to tell that Logan was lying through his teeth. Dexter was rubbing of on him. Logan barely repressed a flinch at the thought of his younger brother, no he couldn't feel guilt, he had to be calm and calculated to complete this task. So Logan pushed all of his emotions deep inside of him. "I'm so happy you realised that Logan," grinned Morality? No...He lost that title the day he harmed King. This...this is pure Insanity. Logan gave a strained smile as a reply and laid Roman on a sofa identical to the one they had been on early. Hopefully when Roman woke up, he would think he was in the exact same place. "You know what...Felix, I think because of the great service you have provided Thomas, I should show you something special," Insanity smiled like a child in a candy store, with one glance at Roman, Logan headed out the door, "follow me".

Logan lead Insanity deeper and deeper into Thomas' mind further then any other side had ever gone, the further they went, the more suspicion was evident on Insanity's face, finally they stopped at a door, "You need to go through here,"  
"Really? Have you been in here,"  
"Yeah, when I was by myself, it's an amazing experience, unfortunately I've done it before, so I can't go in," Insanity looked at Logan for a long moment, before the same blinding smile crossed his face, "Okay, I trust you Logie". Insanity opened the door and with one huge push Insanity disappeared into the darkness, Logan slammed the door and lent against it. Breathing heavily. Steadfastly ignoring the insane yells and cries from the other side of the door. He bound the door with his will, as long as he was here, Insanity would be trapped in the darkest recesses of Thomas' mind. With one last deep breath. Logan pushed himself of the door and headed back to his room, the last thing he heard was Insanity yelling, "JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT. I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS. YOU'RE DEAD LOGAN. YOU'RE DEAD!!" 

(Not really) to his surprise, instead of just finding Roman in the sitting room, there was also a boy sitting on the floor. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and glasses that were similar (identical) to Logans. "Hi I'm Morality, but you can call me Patton," Logan replied with a smile just as Roman woke up, "Logan, where's Remus?" Logans heart shattered as he watched Romans eyes fill with tears as Logan spun a tale about how the others had run away leaving them, he also spoke about how Patton had been here for the longest and how he would protect them. 

So that's how they grew up. Roman believed his brother and the others had abandoned them, Patton believed that he had been there all along. And Dexter...Dexter woke up without his brother. Realising that Logan had abandoned him, he promised himself that he would never let his new and only brothers feel the pain he had. So he told himself that he didn't care that Logan left, emotions were useless, he had to make sure Felix never got to his brothers. So he lied to them, telling them that everything was fine. 

And in that moment, Insanity sat in the darkness, laughing manically. When he got out, Logan would watch his world burn down and Insanity would enjoy every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of my au, I might start a new series where the sanders sides episodes are rewritten because the past would change what happened or something like that. Stay tuned guys, gals and nonbinary.


	5. Insanity's introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insanity's back and ready for vengeance on the side that banished him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Another chapter done. Hope you like it. This is another badly written chapter. I'm kinda just going along with it now.

Ever since the introduction of Remus. The two remaining darksides had been hanging round with the others for a couple days. It wasn't and unusual occurrence to find Remus on top of the fridge or Deceit by the coffee machine. What was odd however was the way Deceit (and by extention Remus) acted around Logan. Yes, when they had filmed the videos both of the darksides went between ignoring the Logical side to basic torture (which they didn't do to any of the others), but when they actually shared a living space the animosity the two felt towards Logan was almost palpable. Logan himself seemed to ignore both Deceit and Remus, but Roman, Patton and Virgil had all seen Logan glance over at them with a look of sadness which he quickly wiped of when he noticed the others watching him. Eventually it got too much. The three of them agreed to talk to the darksides, as they knew it would be pointless to ask Logan about it because he was very good at avoiding things like that. So when they were sure Logan had hauled himself up in his room the approached Deceit and Remus.

"What's going on between you two and pocket protractor," asked Roman that morning. Remus didn't acknowledge his twin, preferring to polish his mace. Deceit however looked up in confusion,  
"Who?"  
"Logan silly, he's been acting weird since you guys turned up." Said Patton with the same cheerfulness he always possessed, (everyone missed Remus' slight flinch when Patton spoke). The first word of that sentence alone was all it took for Deceits face to close off.  
"There's nothing going on," he said stiffly, even Remus gave Deceit an unamused look.  
"You know for someone who's literally named after the act of deceiving, you suck at lying," muttered Virgil, who was scrolling through tumblr on his phone. Deceit scowled, but Remus spoke up before he could,  
"Why do you act like that around Specs," Roman frowned at Remus' use of Logans nickname,  
"Why do you act that why around Logan," retaliated Deceit,  
"I did because you did," growled Remus, thoroughly confused,  
"Well-"  
"-isn't this quaint," a voice cut of Deceit. The sides swung round to see a man (identical to them, so obviously a side), leaning against the door that lead to the kitchen. This side wore a black, long sleeved shirt and slacks, with an impossibly neat tie that was a bright orange colour. His hair was tousled and (similar to Deceit) his left eye was glowing orange. There was an air about this side that made the others shrink away, while the others looked confused, Deceits face was contorted in fear. The side considered them with an unimpressed air. Suddenly the side raised his arm and Logan appeared out of nowhere, "now that LoLo is here, I can start. I'm sure you've heard of me, I'm Insanity and-"  
"I've never heard of you," cut in Remus, a look of hurt flashed across 'Insanity's' face who advanced on Logan,  
"Logie, I'm hurt. You didn't tell your friends about little ol' me." Insanity placed a hand over his heart, as Logan took a step back, eventually Logan ran out of space and his back hit the wall. The others were to scared to move as Insanity grabbed Logan by his jaw, making sure he couldn't move, "I told you I'd get you for this."

Silence settled over the sides. Deceit tried to move forward, but Insanity flicked his fingers and Deceit went flying across the room and smashed into the opposite wall. The others tried to move but they were unable to move. Insanity tutted, "no moving. Just watching," thats all the orange side said before turning his attention back to Logan, "what do you think LoLo? Decapitation? Burning alive?" Insanity's eyes hardened, "or trapped in pitch blackness for 20 years?" Insanity let go of Logan, shoving him hard enough that he fell over and didn't get up, just sat there staring up at Insanity with undisguised fear. "You know you and Ro could have been fine if you hadn't... hidden those abominations from me,"  
"How-"  
"How do I know Romans name?" Insanity stared at the frozen sides, "just because I was trapped didn't mean I couldn't hear what you were saying. You weren't hidden  
from me like those atrocities. I heard everything. Like how you told Ro that Re and Dex had abandoned you all. How you told poor little Patton that he had always bee there." Logan flinched as Insanity returned to look at him. "It's cute that no matter what you tried to do, you always messed up some how,"  
"How did you get out," croaked Logan. Insanity smirked.  
"It was easy once Anxiety joined you here, he opened a bridge between the subconscious and here. So I managed to slip through the cracks that were created. Well it took a few years, but once Re come round it was easy," Insanity was too caught up gloating to Logan that he missed Deceit creeping up on him. Logan suddenly jumped up causing Insanity to stubble backwards right into Deceits grasp. Logan then pressed his hand to Insanity's chest, causing the orange side to dissappear,  
"What the he'll was that?" Asked Deceit grabbing Remus and Virgil,  
"I momentarily banished him. However it won't last long we've got to go," Logan in turn grabbed Patton and Roman and all six of them vanished deeper into Thomas' mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I weirdly like writing Insanity. He's fun. Anyway, stay tuned guys, gals and nonbinary pals.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are split and Logan has a breakdown (which was far to much fun to write)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew another chapter? Really? I'm on a roll here here people!

After nearly two hours of being pulled along by two frantic sides, the others had had enough. Logan and Deceit had taken the lead with the others following, and eventually Remus decided to ask the question that was going through all their collective minds, "What the he'll os going on," both Logan and Deceit stopped suddenly, causing the others to walk into them (except Virgil. Reflexes you know), Logan and Deceit shared a look before a door appeared out of nowhere. Logan went first and the others followed into a....empty room? "Remus could you..." Deceit flapped his hands about in a random motion that Remus somehow managed to interpret. With a frown, Remus created furniture out of thin air, and eventually the room came to mimic the set out of where the sides lived. Logan had wondered off and was staring blankly at the wall.  
"Sit down," sighed Deceit, the other sides dutifully sat on the sofa, "you're all probably wondering what's going on," a small mutter of "understatement" was heard from Roman, making Patton crack a smile. "What questions do you have?" He asked, thinking that was the easiest way to do this, "one at a time," he amended when everyone opened their mouth.  
"Who was that?" Asked Virgil first, Deceit gulped,  
"That was Felix," everyone noticed the not-so-subtle flinch from Logan, "he...he used to be Morality," everyone froze, looking at Patton who was looking very lost,  
"But...but I've always been Morality," he said in a small voice,  
"Yeah Logan, how do you explain that one,"  
"Shut up Dexter!" Everyone was startled at the ferocity in Logans voice. All they could see was the tense set of Logans shoulders but they could imagine the look on his face, but Deceit didn't shut up, "no, you left us. You lied to them. You never said what happened to Felix, or the twins, we deserve answers," growled the Deceitful side who had never been more in need for the truth. There was silence, from the past Dexter knew that Logan was stubborn, he would answer when he was ready, "next question."  
"Was....'Felix' the one that...split us?" Asked Roman quietly, who had curled up on the sofa, arms hugging his legs, head resting on his knees, Deceit nodded, he hadn't been there after all when Logan found the two in a log of all places. "What happened?" Demanded Remus, wrapping an arm around his twin, "I don't know. Logan found you." There was another bout of silence as all the sides looked to Logan. They all saw how Logan seemed to rub at his eyes before he turned around to face them. Had...Logan been crying? "From what I have guessed, Insanity split and proceeded to tourture the both of you." Logans voice was disturbingly flat, "Remus because he was considered 'dark' and Roman to know what would happen if you stepped out of line, then the two of you escaped. That is when I found you." Logan looked pointedly at Remus, "that is why you have always felt unusually scared around Patton, because even though you do not remember it, your mind a has always felt distrust towards Morality. Unlike Roman who grew up with Patton." 

"Why did you never say anything," the shouting from the other room (which Deceit had asked for) made the others flinch. Deceit and Logan had been arguing quietly for a couple of minutes before it had evolved into yelling.  
"Because I never could guarantee He would never come back, I was trying to keep you safe!"  
"That doesn't stop you from coming and saying something like 'oh I didn't abandoned you because you're darksides, I did it to protect you', you couldn't have done that?"  
"I was scared!" Yelled Logan, an intake of breath came from the sides on the sofa, Logan was admitting to feeling something? "Do you not think I wanted to come and see my little brother? To tell him that everything was okay? You think I wanted to give you the responsibility of raising to young sides, one of whom was prone to panic attacks and the other who had been tortured and because of me lost the relationship he could have had with his brother? Do you really...Do you really think I wanted that? Because I certainly didn't. I wanted to keep the family I had. I didn't want the responsibility of keeping Insanity under lock and key, of knowing that one day he would get out and everything I had lied and deceived my self and others to get would burn in front of my eyes... you think...."the rest of the sentence was cut of by sobs, there wasn't a dry eye in either room. None of them had known about the weight that rested on Logans shoulders, just like Logan had intended. Patton was openly sobbing curled into Virgil, who had silent tears falling down his face - his entire knowledge of The Split was a lie, spun by none other then Logan of all people, the most truthful of the group (so it had seemed) - the twins were curled up together just like they had so many years ago. When Deceit re-entered the room. His hat and cloak were missing and he had tear stains on his face, "Is Logan okay?" Whispered Patton, concerned for the Logical side, Logan had never shown this much emotion to any of them. Deceit paused, trying to decide if he should lie or not, "no, I don't think any of us are, I think we should all get some sleep and fix everything in the morning," looking at the twins he asked, "can you make bedrooms?" Remus nodded and suddenly it was like they had never left the light sides house. No more words were exchanged. 

That night, Logan spent his night having a breakdown in the kitchen. Virgil re-evaluated his life in the room that was so familiar yet so wrong. Patton cried all night, fearing that one day he would end up like his predecessor. The twins retired to separate bedrooms, crying over the life they could have lived. And Dexter curled up on the sofa, wishing to comfort his older brother, but too scared to do anything but lay there and curse himself for not doing more on that fateful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should it have a happy ending or not? I can't decide. Probably have to wait and find out. I've also managed to confuse myself with using Deceit and Dexter, so I apologise for all the jumbled names. Stay tuned guys, gals and nonbinary pals. (I am very unoriginal)


	7. Propositions and Dumb Ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but my Creativity decided it wanted a break. It's also a pretty short chapter, so sorry again.

It was around evening the next day when anything of significant importants occurred. There was some senseless disney film on the television that Logan was sure they had all watched a hundred times, yet it kept Roman and Remus quiet and the others looked some what happy so that was a win he guessed. And hey! No one was asking about his emotional breakdown the night before or yelling at him for 20 years of lies. The way they ignored him was fine. He knew he deserved it anyway so there was no reason to feel sad about that. It would be illogical. However, deep inside him, Logan felt that any minute now something would happen. He sat stiffly on the sofa, preparing to act at a moments notice, Pattons voice made him jump. Morality was curled next to Virgil, and had been for the last six movies.  
"What's your name, Deceit? Logan mentioned it yesterday but I've forgotten," they all stared at Patton, that was such a random thing to say. Deceit didn't reply immediately, probably weighing the pros and cons of relieving his name to the other sides,  
"Dexter," he finally said, Logan nodded slightly to himself, glad that Dexter trusted others enough to tell them his real name. They lapped back into silence, when a voice came from nowhere, making them all spring of the sofa,  
"Nice trick, bro. But you won't get away with it again. Now, I have a proposition to make. You hand me LoLo and maybe...just maybe, some of you might make it out alive...I'll leave you too decide but you better make the right choice, or else you're all dead, " the voice cut of, leaving an odd echoing noise throughout the Mindscape.

"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Come on Logan don't be silly," both Dexter and Logan stopped their bickering to glare at Patton, who snapped his mouth closed burrowing his face into Virgils jacket. The other three sides glared right back, Dexters face softened somewhat,  
"I'm sorry Patton," Logan said nothing, choosing instead to glower at the wall. In the past few days, the sides had seen more emotion on Logans face then ever before, it was a shame that all the emotions had been negative, "he's right though, Logan. To confront Felix-,"  
"-Insanity," snapped Logan, not looking at Dexter,  
"Insanity is...well, insane. He'll kill you!" Logan smiled a fake smile (not bothering to correct them that it was unlikely that they could die)  
"So be it." 

It was ridiculous how easy it was for him to escape the others. After he had 'agreed' to stay, he had sat quietly on the sofa for a couple of minutes before they got reabsorbed into their show and he just...sunk out. Logan estimated that he had 30 seconds to find Insanity before the others noticed he was gone, which meant he would have to do this quickly. He went directly to his room, hoping the familiar space would help him create a solution (it was a pretty stupid move to leave without a plan). The most logical place that Insanity would be was probably in the light sides living room. Probably barscing in his newfound freedom. Now, before he rushes into things he has to have a plan. Locking him back up? No, to many loopholes, and if he got out once, what's stopping him from getting out again. And to the best of Logans knowledge there is no permanent way to kill a side. "Think Logan!" Said the Logical side to himself quietly, "It's what you're good at," however, before he could come up with any more ideas, something big and heavy smashed into his back. 

In a matter of seconds Logans face became acquainted with his carpet, causing his glasses to creak at the impact. A hand grabbed him by the collar and, with remarkable strength, through him against the opposite wall, Logan was pretty sure a few of his ribs were bruised.  
"I really didn't expect you to show up, Logie." Insanity's unhinged grin came into view, "But you always were rather sentimental when it came to your friends," Logan opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he was once again thrown across the room, this time onto his desk causing all the objects on it to crash to the floor, the impact drive the air from Logans lungs. "Now it's time for the real fun to start." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter will come out....one day. Stay tuned guys, gals and nonbinary pals!


	8. An Anticlimax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's a very short chapter. But at least it's something, right? And it was nearly one am when I wrote this so don't expect that much.

Insanity advanced on Logan, there was something wrong and twisted about the way Felix's eyes (that were once filled with warmth and curiosity) were alight with glee over what he was about to do to the other side. Logan had come to rest at the base of his desk, to dazed and winded to do anything but stare at the demented light in his younger brothers eyes. "It really is funny, don't ya think Logie? The side who says he doesn't have feelings would sacrifice himself for his..." Insanity wrinkled his nose in disgust, "family." Anger flooded the orange sides eyes (these mood swings were hard to keep track of thought Logan hazily) "But if you throw me...me of all things...into the deepest pit, what's keeping the others safe? What happens if they do something you don't like, huh? What will you do to them," Insanity had grabbed Logans collar, dragging their faces together,   
"I had to get rid of you," wheezed Logan, "you were a threat to Thomas." Insanity opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by hammering at the door,   
"Logan are you in there?" Yelled Dexter, Logans breath caught in his throat, no. Why are they here? They should have left him? After it is all his fault? Logans eyes flicked between the door and Insanity, he didn't miss the cruel smile that crept over Felix's face, "It's show time!"

With a flick of his wrist, Insanity had sent the seven of them into a wide open plan in the imagination. Logan was curled up in a ball, trying to calm his breathing. A hand on his shoulder made him flinch, before he noticed that it was Dexter, the Deceitful side wrapped him in a hug,  
"Don't ever do anything that idiotic ever again," he whispered into Logans hair, all Logan could do was nod. The other sides joined them,  
"That was a really stupid, Specs. Even for me," said Remus, who had a hand twisted into Romans top, as if he feared if he let go Roman would vanish. They all had matching looks of worry, Patton also looked like he had been crying.   
"Isn't this cute," Insanity's voice cut of their moment, "next y'all are gonna get on one knee and declare your undieing love for one another," Insanity giggled at his own words.   
"What do you want, Villain!" Asked Roman, going back on his default setting of being the hero, even as his sword shook in his grasp,  
"Nothing, I'm just fulfilling a promise I made couple of years back." Fire sprang up around them, enclosing them in a fiery ring. Insanity swaggered over to them, stopping short in front of Remus, his eyes darkened, "This is all your fault, if you had just let me kill you, Thomas would be doing so much better. He would have me as his Morality, and no dark 'Creativity' ruining everything," hissed Insanity, seemingly satisfied by Remus' subtle flinches. Roman put an arm in front of Remus in a protective gesture, but he didn't say anything, Insanity snorted and snapped his fingers, causing Romans sword to disolve back into the inmagination. "Pathetic, all of you are just pathetic, with me Thomas could have been great, but all he has is....you lot. I'm especially disappointed in you," said Insanity gesturing toward Patton, "it's disgusting that you are content with letting those monsters run around freely, contaminating Thomas," Insanity sneered and turned his back on them. By that time, Dexter had helped Logan to his feet and was supporting him slightly, Patton helping on Logans other side. Virgil took his chance, in a spilt second of pure panic, he chucked the knife he sommond, which spiralled handels over tip, before thudding into Insanity's back. As this was a death of a villain. They expected a yell of scream, maybe some lightning and shaking of the earth. None of that happened. Instead Insanity simple keeled over, and before he his the ground, broke apart into an orange mist, there was silence as the sides just watched the mist dissipate,   
"Well that was an anticlimax," remarked Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better. Thankyou for reading this far, I hope it's alright. Stay tuned guys, gals and nonbinary pals.


	9. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. I'm so sorry. It's been more than a week since I last updated. But I did keep my promise. This chapter is longer (not necessarily better though) so I hope you enjoy it. And possible trigger warning, I guess? Basically a really badly written panic attack, but I don't know what triggers you guys so be careful.

It had been a couple hours since the 'death' of Insanity, and they had returned to the lightsides home, Roman and Remus had taken a spot on the sofa, Remus had been completely silent, none of them had managed to get him to talk. Virgil and Patton had resumed the position they were in earlier that day before Logan ran off, except this time they were on the floor, next to the twins feet. Dexter and Logan were further down the sofa and sitting with a few inches between them. Some Disney movie was playing in the background, but none of them were paying attention, (except Roman, who was staring at the screen in relief, glad one thing hadn't changed). The atmosphere was super tense. Eventually, one by one they began to drop off until only Dexter and Logan were awake. In a silent agreement, Logan switched of the TV, and they stared at the bodies of their four friends, wondering if they should leave them or take them to bed,  
"We can't separate them....again," whispered Dexter, a hard note coming into his tone. Logan didn't respond right away, just letting the sting of those words wash over him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Logan. That was harsh, I do understand why you did it even if I don't agree with your methods."  
".....I need a coffee," Dexter followed the Logical side into the kitchen, Logan flicked on the kettle, and they stood there in awkward silence, broken only by the sound of the water boiling. For about a minute that stood there, Logan leaning against the work surface lost in thought, Dexter mirroring him, but leaning on the door frame. The kettle clicked, signalling it was ready, however Logan didn't move, he continued to stare at the floor. Dexter glanced between the kettle and Logan, trying to bring up the courage to break the silence, he cleared his throat, which seemed to echo through the now silent kitchen, Logan's eyes flickered up to meet Dexters, "Yes?"  
"Kettles boiled,"  
"Oh...right." Silence settles over the kitchen again, as Logan made himself a cup of coffee, before heading back to the sitting room. Dexter eventually gave up with talking to Logan, realising that the Logical side was far to zone out to hold a proper conversation, so he curled up on the sofa near the twins and feel asleep in a matter of seconds, the stress and fear from the last few days leaving him exhausted.

Logan managed to keep himself awake for three more hours after Dexter fell asleep (with the help of six more cups of coffee), but the silence was making him feel drowsy. It was stupid really. How he was almost scared to sleep. Dreading that when he woke up, the threat of Felix would still be there. Because he was no longer was threat. Logan had seen him die. Yes, okay. Felix was dead and gone and there is no way he is ever coming back. Yep, totally. Logan groaned in frustration, gripping his hair tightly. Who is he kidding. There is no way Felix is dead. As Logan had already theorised there was no known way that a side could die. Hell, he had litrally been hit in the head by a freakin' shuriken, and it's not like King had never stabbed him before. Just like Felix had wanted, he had been lulled into a false sense of security. He had failed them again. But before Logan could actually do anything about his realisation, he feel into a deep dreamless sleep.

When Logan woke up, he just stayed where he had fallen asleep, head in hands, listening to the silence of the living room, the very quiet silence. Not even a sound of breathing. Logan jerked up, staring widely around the room. It was empty,  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening," he said, running his hands through his hair, knocking his glasses askew. His breathing sped up, it was as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Logan sat down heavily onto the sofa as the room started spinning as his brain was starved of oxygen. Okay, okay. What was the technique he used with Virgil? Five things he can see? Well not much as his glasses aren't on properly. Wait, glasses, okay. Err, wall, floor, TV, table. Good, right his breathing was getting better. Four things he could feel, well, glasses. Sofa. Hair? Yeah his hands were clenched in his hair, okay need to let go of hair before it gets ripped out. Erm....tears? Oh God, he was crying, that was enough for him to snap out of his panic attack. Furiously he wipied away his tears, they wouldn't help his friends. Felix definitely had them. Or did he. God, he was jumping to conclusions now too? For all he knew they could all be somewhere in the house. Yeah, what use would Felix have with them? (Except to get back at you),  
"Shut up," he said aloud, pushing himself of the sofa. He quickly searched every inch of the lightsides home. Not one side. No one was there. Logan swore loudly, throwing the empty coffee mug he was holding at the wall. It exploded against at the impact. This was all his fault. He squeezed his eyes closed, as tears threatened to fall. There was no time for self deprecating thoughts. He had people to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no clue when the next chapter will come out. Especially with all the things going on these days. But thankyou for sticking with the story.


	10. All good villains need a monologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was really hard to write. One because it's in Virgils (sort of) perspective and because I've gotten really into Starkid and got distracted. Anyway, enjoy.

The moment Virgil became conscious, he knew something was wrong. He jerked upright to find himself and the others in a smallish room, only lit by two massive TV screens filled with white static, which cast ominous shadows across the walls and floor. Virgil could just make out the silhouette of a side standing in front of the screens. Virgils (metephorical) blood (metephorically) froze. He should have known that stabbing the insane side wouldn't get rid if him. He had watched enough Disney movies (and movies in general) to know that when a villain 'dies' too easily, then they aren't dead. Virgil shuffled closer to the unconscious bodies on the floor. He did a quick head count. Logan was missing.

Virgil stayed in his spot on the floor, barely even breathing. He didn't want to draw to much attention to himself with out at least one of the others to back him up. But that meant there was enough time to let his mind wonder. Only it kept going back to 'I hope Logans okay', Virgils mind had managed to come up with three different situations. Firstly, Insanity took them after they had all fallen asleep and Logan had managed to escape, and Insanity was going to hurt them. Next, Logan was actually working with Insanity and he hated them all, this seemed impossible, but Virgils mind always liked to show him that the others don't really care about him (even though Virgil knew that wasn't true.....probably wasn't true). Most likely, however, was that Insanity had taken them because he didn't want them messing with him when he went to cause more damage to Logan (Virgil had noticed the way Logan had hugged his ribs like they were bruised or broken, Insanity was most definitely going to do a lot worse then that). Virgil was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the others groaning and shuffling around, trying to figure out where they were.   
"Oh good you're awake." The orange side's voice was flat, which was almost more terrifying then when it had been filled with psychotic glee. The side turned toward them. One look at his face made Virgil huddled closer to the other sides, who were staring at Insanity with varying degrees of fear. Insanity's face was completely blank. His eyes twisted with anger, making them look like they were filled with molten lava. Virgil had never seen a more terrifying mix of apathy and wrath.

"Why are we here Felix," demanded Dexter who, Virgil noticed, had managed to get to the front of the huddle, almost as if he was blocking them from Insanity's hate filled eyes.   
"Well, since you all so rudely interrupted my chat with Logan, and I promised that if Logan came to me you could live, I came up with a compromise," he gestured to the screens, "I thought you could watch me complete desimate Logan. And then when he's dead, And he will die, I will come back here and kill all of you,"  
"I thought you just said you kept all of your promises," said Remus, his voice shaking. Insanity giggled. More off his persona from earlier was coming through.  
"Well, there's no point in keeping a promise to a dead man. Or side....Whatever," Insanity shook his head and looked back at the screens, which still showed nothing but white static.   
"Why do you want to hurt Login so badly," asked Virgil, before clamping a hand over his mouth, because now he had Insanity's full attention. He hated having the full attention of a psychopath. Well, in truth he hated having the full attention off anyone.   
Insanity sneered at him,  
"Oh, so the little spider is joining the adults conversation is he? Well, I want to rip Logan apart limb from limb while you watch, because he is the reason that Thomas isn't living to his full potential, he's being held back by little mistakes, a category that you fall into. I offered Logan partnership to help me, make Thomas better like my brother has always wanted him to be. But no. Because of you lot, he banished me," Insanity gestured to his chest, genuine hurt seemed to creep into his voice. "Me! His own brother, he has known me longest excluding it" he then pointed to Dexter, who flinched back, "he tricked me and locked me in the deepest darkest pits of Thomas' mind, he left me to rot. All alone for twenty years. Now if that doesn't send you a little loopy I don't know what does!" After his rant, Insanity just stood there breathing heavily, letting his words sink into the sides. Logan had trapped his brother in a fate worse then death...for them, "so little spider, I think Logan deserves everything and more. But you have to suffer too. Without all of you, Logan and I would be ruling Thomas' mind. Thomas could have been great, but all he does is post silly videos online. Yeah what a life achievement." Insanity looked sad for a moment, as if thinking about all the things Thomas could have been. Virgil was struck with a horrible similarity, he had seen that exact look on Logans face more then once when they talked about Thomas job, (a subject every side knew was a bit sour to Logan). It was so horrible, because Virgil would never want to compare a psychopathic lunatic to the seemingly emotionless teacher who was actually the most kind person who cared so much for them all, and find similarities between the two. One look at the faces of his family, he realised they had also seen what Virgil had. However the sad look passed quickly and it was quickly replace by Insanity's trademark 'insane' smile, "Welp, I've got a brother to kill. Hope you enjoy the show," with that Insanity vanished. The tvs flicked to life. The show was about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left. I hope y'all (?) stay safe.   
> KAZ out


	11. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long, but with all the online school work and stuff, I completely forgot about the story. Hopefully this chapter is okay.

Logan had been tearing the Mindscape apart trying to find his (friends) family. He finally stumbled across black door that felt vaguely familiar. He forcefully pried it open and stepped through. Inside there was a huge open expanse that seemed to only be lit by a ginormous orange fire in the dead center. The fire made the shadows twist and flicker as if they were alive. Logan swollowed, terrified. The loud slamming of the door made Logan swing round, the following click told him he was locked in. The only sound was the crackling fire and the Logan harsh breathing as he tried to calm down. 

"Seem familiar," Logan flinched at the sudden presence of Insanity, who had been hiding behind the fire for 'effect', "it should', he continued. Walking over to his brother, shrouded in shadow, his face lit by the one orange eye. A smile flashed across his face, "I thought, wouldn't it be symbolic if I ended your existence in the same place you ended mine?" Logan backed away, his back collided with the locked door, he resisted the urge to sink out,  
"What have you done with the others," he said, ignoring the slight crack in his voice. Insanity leered at him,  
"They're safe...for now. They are currently looked in a room and they are gonna watch me destroy you.....and after that? Well, I'm gonna destroy them." Logan gulped, the whole prospect of facing down his sibling and fighting him to the death seemed relevantly exciting, as if he was the hero in one of Romans favourite movies, however, standing in front of the side who was Insane in every sense of the word, Logan was freaking terrified.

"And being stuck here for as long as I have, you're bound to discover interesting new abilities," Logan watched as a sword of some sort seemed to manifest in Insanity's hand. The sword looked like it was made from molten metal.  
"Don't think you're the only one with tricks," answered Logan, his own sword appearing in his shaking grip. Unlike Insanity's, his looked like it was made of stardust. "Every side has their own weapon, you should know that." Logan advanced toward Insanity. Insanity just took a couple of steps back, his grin not leaving his face,  
"Trust me Logie, I know....I know, but-" Insanity took that moment to dart forward with his sword, giving Logan barely any time to bring up his own in defence. They met in a sword lock, their faces inches apart "-that's not what I was talking about," an explosion of orange light lit up the chambers like a multitude of fireworks, the sheer power made Logan stagger back, his sword disapated, unable to keep its shape. With his free hand Logan covered his eyes, blinded by the light.

"Now this is more comfortable," Logan blinked several times, his mind trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Insanity's very veins looked like they had lava running through them, the same light was streaked in his hair, both his eyes were alight. In one hand he clutched his sword, the other seemed to be covered in an orange haze. Pure, uncontained power. Logan was doomed.

Insanity swaggered over to Logan, towering over him (despite mere moments ago, Logan could have sworn he was taller), "Come on LoLo, I want this too be a fair fight, I want you to realise that even though you are trying your best, you will do what you do best, muck it up",  
"What are you talking about," Logan ground out, Insanity gestured to himself,  
"I want you to be like me. No matter how much you say that you are good, you know that deep down you are destined for more. There's no point in fighting it, I tried at first, but now I don't even know why I tried. The sheer....power, it's intoxicating. I want you to fight me. Fight me to protect your 'family' while losing yourself in the process,"  
"You can't really think I'd agree to that." The Orange side just laughed,  
"You don't really have a choice Lo, I can see the power burning inside of you, hiden deep down. If you refuse let the power out yourself, I could always do it for you,"  
"You're insane!" Croaked Logan, head held high, refusing to be intimidated by his younger brother,  
"Er, hello? My trait is literally Insanity. So final answer?"  
"No! Of course not"  
"Oh, I was hoping you would say that." With a gleeful smile, Insanity clicked his fingers.

Pain. It was like every single nerve was on fire. Logan doubled over in agony. It was like a bubble had burst and a tidal wave of power was sweeping through his system, if that power was also made of tiny shards of glass that was tearing him apart at the same time as rebuilding him. Before he knew it he was on his knees, tears streaming down his face, arms curled protectively over his stomach. Logan's very vision seemed to be washed in the deep blue he favoured, and as suddenly as the pain over took him it vanished, leaving him on the floor, a slight ringing in his ears.  
"Honestly Lo. That all could have been avoided if you just did it yourself...bit late now. You look awesome by the way," was that the ringing in his ears or was there actual awe in Insanity's voice? Logan groaned as he got to his feet, wiping away the unfallen tears, before pausing and staring at his own hand. Just like Insanity his veins were alight, but with a blue glow, the type of blue you'd find in a night sky. And if he had to guess he would say his eyes and hair had the same effect. The sheer power that he possessed scared him, but now that he did have it, he could finally get rid of the pest that had been haunting him for two decades. All the pent up anger and rage he had been hiding for all that time was finally coming out. It was time to end Insanity once and for all,  
"Let's finish this!" 

Insanity grinned. The plan he had been working on for years was about to come into play, yet he couldn't quell the small worm of doubt that had burrowed itself into his brain. Now seeing Logan all powered up, fury burning in his eyes, he couldn't help but feel that he had underestimated his older brother. No. He couldn't be more powerful, Insanity had been training for years, Logan couldn't beat him,  
"Let's finish this!" Insanity couldn't agree more.

Back in the viewing room. The rest of the sides sat in palpable fear. They could barely recognise the blue figure on the screen, the pure rage in his eyes couldn't be compared to the seemingly emotionless nerd. But deep down they couldn't help but wonder, were they seeing the 'real' Logan for the first time? And if they were, would they ever get their Logan back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best but it was late when I wrote it and I can't write anything dramatic at all. But I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


	12. An explanation is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Sorry it took so long, I had major writers block. However here's the final chapter. Enjoy.

Logan made the first move, using the energy that had built up in his fist, he shot a stream of blue light at the orange side, catching him on the arm, causing his shirt to smoke. Insanity snarled in displeasure before retaliating with a punch. The mix of strength and power sent Logan backwards, he managed to righted himself just as Insanity came at him for a second time, Logan swiftly rolled to the side, missing a blast of light by inches. He smirked to himself, it felt like he was in one of those action movies Thomas watches when Roman isn't insisting on Disney. Logan jumped up from his crouch, catching Insanity around the waist sending them both tumbling to the ground. Logan had the upper hand, straddling Insanity and pinning his arms to his side, so that he couldn't move, he lit up his fist to punch Insanity in the face. Before he could execute his move, Insanity rammed his knee into Logans back, winding him. At the surprise impact Logan loosened his hold, giving Insanity the opportunity to throw Logan on the ground next to him, both of them were back on their feet in no time. Insanity spat at Logan,  
"Doing okay? Sure you don't need a rest?" Logan glowered at him but didn't reply preparing himself for an attack, "it really looks-" in the middle of his sentence, Insanity darted forward, his sword from earlier back in his grip, Logan had anticipated that move so he stepped to the side, tripping Insanity over who went sprawling,   
"Word of advice Insanity. Never use the same trick twice."

Back in the viewing room , the others watched in horrified fascination as the two powered up sides started fighting. It was more like they were watching a movie then their friend/brother fighting an insane overpowered being, bent on wiping them out. "Is he going to be okay?" Asked Virgil, his eyes wide with fear. No one answered, how could they? They just huddled together more, trying to offer silent comfort to one another.

Logan summoned his own sword, marveling at how much brighter and threatening it looked with the power boost, he pointed it at Insanity who had regained his footing and was glaring at Logan with rage and a hint of embarrassment. Their swords met, sparks flying of them. Very unrealistic but Logan liked the effect. The fight seemed to decend into a beautiful choreographed dance of death, one wrong move could give the other the upper hand. Unfortunately Logan was not skilled in sword fighting, having never really practise, while Insanity had had years to perfect his strategy. Eventually Logan had been backed into a corner and his sword had dematerialised. For the first time since the fight began, Logan had no confidence left. He was going to lose.   
"What are you going to do Felix? You can't kill me. Sides can't die!" Said Logan his voice hard.  
"No, no, no Logie. That's where you're wrong. I've had a lot of time to practice, and I had a lot of unknown sides to practise on. You see the energy that we power our swords with? Well if I stab you right in the chest, the swords energy would cause to much power to build up in you and you would just....desolve. Dead as a side can be!"   
"Why are you telling me?" Ground out Logan, a small idea taking form in his mind,  
"I want you to know what's happening to you and what will happen to all your little friendy-wendies," Insanity giggled at his own mocking baby voice. Insanity took a step forward and plunged his sword into Logans chest! Or he tried to at least, the sword stopped millimetres from Logans chest. Insanity's eyes widened in shock, before looking up at Logan who was smirking, that was the last thing he saw before he felt something sink right into his heart. A massive explosion rocked the Mindscape, and then silence.

Logan looked at where Insanity had been standing moments before, all that was left was a small pile of orange dust, that scattered as Logan took a step forward. He let the power fade, as soon as it had diminished he felt like fatigue had hit him like a train, there was a flash of orange, and suddenly all his family was standing in the spot where Insanity had been.   
"Logan," was all he heard before a body slammed into him, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Logan squeezed Dexter back as much as his exhausted body could, he was quickly swarmed by the others,  
"Are we safe now? Is he gone?" Logan smiled at Remus,   
"Yeah we're safe," Logan was happy, truely happy for the first time in twenty years. They could go back to their space, and be all together with no worry in world. Just as he thought that he felt a persistent tugging in his chest, looking at the others they felt it to. They all sunk out.

They rose up in Thomas' living room, to see their host standing in the center of said room. His hair was a mess and the bags under his eyes rivaled Virgils eye shadow. "What the F*ck everybody?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's bad, but I didn't know how to end it, so this is what I ended with. I hope it's okay. Also, fight scenes are hard to write. That's all for now folks!


End file.
